Saving Me
by Sophia Rose Uchiha
Summary: Kaname and Ichigo find a girl in an ally that was bitten by a vampire. They take her back to Cross Academy, not knowing that their lives would just get crazier with her around....and more interesting. Rated T mostly for Zero's Language and violence. Enjoy
1. prologue

**No POV**

She lay on the ground, barley aware of her surroundings. The last thing she remembered about what happened, was that she wandered into an ally for some reason.

flashback

_She walked down the street. It was about 7:30, so it was already dark out. She passed the gates of Cross Akadamy. 'I wish I could go there.' she thought as she continued walking. She could hear people yelling from inside the grounds. "Get back to your dorms!" a boy yelled, adding profanities now and then. She had just passed an ally when something moved. Being a curious person, she walked into the ally. Seeing it was nothing, she turned to leave, but there was someone blocking her way. He had fangs. In less time than her thoughts could prossess, she was shoved against the ally wall, face first. She felt the pain of something peirce her neck. She could feel blood running down her neck. She knew what the 'person' was, but she was too scared to think it. Before too long, she passed out from blood loss._

end flashback

**Sophia's POV**

I lay in the street, weak from blood loss. I was hoping someone would find me, yet again, I hoped someone didn't. It had to be a horrible scene. On the other hand, I hope someone, besides the cops, would find me; I don't know how I would be able to explain to a cop why a 15 year old girl was found lying in an ally, weak from blood loss, with two puncture wounds in her neck. Suddenly, I heard voices.

"There was a report of an Level E vampire arriving around here somewhere." one voice said. "Yeah, but the question is, where is he?" another voice asked. I was too deep inside the ally for them to see me. "I smell blood." the first voice said suddenly. "Me too." the other answered "The ally..." the first voice spoke again. They started to walk down the ally that I was lying in.

"Over here!" one of them yelled, I was getting to weak to tell which one it was. I opened my eyes a very little, just enough for me to see. Two faces appeared above me. They kneeled next to me. One had dark hair, the other was blonde. "Kaname-sama, this is bad." the blonde told the dark haired boy. 'So his name is Kaname..' I thought. "Ichigo, go back and alert the Headmaster that I'm coming with a victom. I felt my head lift a little. "As i suspected, she was attacked by a vampire." the boy named Kaname said mainly to himself, since the other boy had left. He looked at me. "So you're conscious. Come on, let's get you back to the Akadamy." he said, lifting me up from the ground. I passed out after that.


	2. Conditions?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Zero, do you want to say the disclaimer?**

**Zero: I'd rather not.**

**Me: Oh really? Then I guess I'll just have to make you a vampire in this story... :D**

**Zero: Go ahead, I already am a vampire, you shithead! D: **

**Me: Now now, no need to get violent, or use profanities... D: I guess I'll just have Kaname do it. **

**Zero: SHE DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SOPHIA AND THE PLOT!**

**Me: I thought you'd see it my way :D There, was that so hard?**

**Zero: yes, it hurt my pride! D: **

**Me: What PRIDE?! YOU DRANK YUKI'S BLOOD IN THE MANGA! THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT _THAT _DID TO YOUR SO-CALLED PRIDE! D: **

**Zero: On with the story already. **

**Me: He's right. -sighs- On with the story!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a very bright light. I opened my eyes half-way to see that I was lying on a couch in what looked like an office. I slowly studdied my surrounding to find four people sitting down in chairs in front of where I lie. I recognised only one of them as the one who took me from the ally, Kaname was it? He spoke first. 

"You're finally awake." he said, standing up. I tried to sit up, buy I was too weak. I yelped and fell back as a shot of pain ran from my neck and down. I remembered the bite.

"Don't try to sit up just yet." a silver haired boy told me.

"My name is Zero," the boy stated, "this is Yuki, Kaname, and Headmaster Cross." He pointed to each person as he said their names. I could have sworn that when the boy named Zero said Kaname's name, it was said with a tint of hatred, but it could have been my faintness. The longer I was awake, though, the more I felt stronger.

"My name is Sophia." I said as I slowly was able to sit up straight. "How long have I been out?" I asked them, remembering that Kaname had said 'You're finally awake.'

"About three hours." The girl named Yuki answered. She looked like she was happy for some reason.

"Sophia, do you remember what happened?" the headmaster asked me. He walked foward and knelt down in front of the couch.

"Ummm...I was walking down the street when I heard something in an ally. I walked into the ally to see what it was. There was nothing there so I turned around and...he...he blocked my way..." I couldn't say anymore, tears were already falling down my face.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO INTO A DARK ALLY! ARE YOU STUPID?!" Zero screamed. This made me angry. I jumped up and threw him against a wall.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good! If you EVER yell at me like that again, it will be the last thing you ever do!" Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Well, that sure got her going. Way to go Zero." Yuki sighed.

"Shut up." he answered in reply.

"Sophia, where are your parents?" Kaname asked.

"Call me Sophie, and they died when I was seven. I've lived on my own since."

"Where?"

"Right down the street."

"I see."

Kaname took the headmaster aside. After a few minutes, they came back.

"You are to attend the akadamy." the headmaster said simply. "but there is a catch." he said quickly after.

"Well, you are to become a member of the disiplanary comittee." **(Spelt wrong, I know)**

"The what?"

"The disiplanary comittee." he repeated. "Zero and Yuki will explain it; then Yuki can show you to your room."

"Alright." I walked over to where Zero and Yuki stood so they could explain.


	3. Bloody Rose Gun and A Warning Shot

**Disclaimer:**

**Yuki: Ooohh! I wanna say it! Pweez -puppy dog face-**

**Me: Okay!**

**Kaname: Umm...Yuki?**

**Yuki: Yes Kaname-Sama?**

**Kaname: I-**

**Zero: NO!**

**Kaname: But I-**

**Zero: NO!**

**Kaname: Ah, Toushe**

**Yuki: SHUT UP!**

**Zero, Kaname, And Me: -shocked- O.O**

**Yuki: She does not own anything but Sophia and the plot!**

* * *

I ran ahead of the others, exited about my first day on "the job."

"Not even 48 hours after the attack and she is already this hyper. I would hate to see her at full energy. I'm tired just watching her." I heard Zero whisper from behind me.

"Shut Up!" I yelled.

"Well, it's not my fault when you are the one acting like an idiot at an anime convention." he stated. I was pissed.

"Whatever, let's go!" I yelled, getting my enthusiasm back again.

When we arrived at the night dorm, the place was packed. I heard Yuki and Zero sigh. "I know!" I yelled as the gates opened and the girls glomped the night class. I grabbed Zero's Bloody Rose gun and shot a warning fire towards the sky. "GET OUT OF HERE OR I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!! MWAHAHA!" they all ran away like scared rats.

"Umm...Sophia?" I voice chimed. It was Kaname.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm...can you try to be nicer about it next time?"

I sighed. "I guess."

I noticed a girl standing behind a tree. "GET OUT!" I screamed. She bolted back to the dorm. "haha...better run.." i mumbled.

I suddely felt weak and fell to the ground unconsous.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I will post again soon though. Read and Review please:D**


	4. A dream, Or Reality

**Disclaimer:**

**THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER WHILE I WORK ON THE NEXT ONE!!!  
**

**Yuki: WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG! THE POOR READERS!!**

**Me: Sorry Guys, I Just...Forgot?**

**Sophia: You...Forgot?**

**Me: Yup :D**

**Sophia: -faints-**

**Me: Uh...On With The Story?? I do not own anything but Sophia and most of the plot!  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes and this time I was on the wet ground, and it was raining. The cobblestone was uncomfortable under me. As my eyes adjusted, I saw Kaname and Zero arguing, and Yuki was no where in sight...I think. 'Why do i keep passing out like this?' I thought weakly.

"Kaname, Just Shut Your Mouth and But Out Of My Business!" Zero screamed. "It is my business." Kaname answered calmly. I sat up slowly.

"Come on, we have more important things to deal with...like her." Zero said and pointed at me. Kaname looked at me. They Both Walked Over with worried expressions on their faces.

For some reason, they looked lethal...very lethal. Never once in my life had i seen faces filled with such loathing for someone...for me.

I knew at that moment that they were not Kaname and Zero.

I jumped to my feet, ignoring the protest of my legs and joints. That was weird. My body has never rejected motion like this before.

Just then, a wolf jumped into view. A wolf!? After the wolf came a clown. I kept on running.....wait, a clown!?

I knew at that moment that I was dreaming, so I did what I always do to wake up from a dream. I jumped off the highest building I could find.

I did not wake up.


	5. Kaname's Chessboard

**Disclaimer:**

**Sophia: ummm....i jumped!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?**

**Me: Us?**

**Sophia: Well, I AM a figment of your amagination...so yes! "Us"**

**Me: Well....hm.....KANAME! GET YOUR BUT IN HERE NOW!**

**Kaname: Yes?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Kaname *scared at my beastliness* Y-yes mam. "She does not own anything but Sophia and most of the p-plot.**

**Me: Thankyou, now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

I shot up in fear, not knowing where I was. I looked around. I was in my room. It MUST have been a dream, but why did it take so long for me to wake up?

Someone knocked quietly at my door. "Sophia, are you awake?" It was Kaname. "Yes." I answered, but my voice was really soft. The only way that happens is if you don't talk for a while. I was beginning wonder how long I was out for.

Kaname entered the room, relief on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked in his normal voice as he came in and sat at the chair someone had placed beside my bed.

"Fine." I could feel my voice getting a bit softer. "How long have I been out for?" I asked him, as he answered, i noticed her hesitated a bit.

"About a week and a half to two weeks. You really hit the ground hard."

So I did fall? then how am i alive?

"The wolf you saw was the Academy's guard dog/ wolf i think that is what he is anyway."

"And The Clown?" my voice fading even more.

"That was Zero. He lost a bet." there was a hidden meaning behind these words that made him smile.

I didn't ask about their out-of-charecterness.

"Get some rest and I will send Yuki to check up on you later."

"Ok."

and with that he left.

Then Something hit me like a slap in the face.

I was not in the day class building....I was in the knight class building. Why would I be HERE?

Unless....

Unless the vampire that bit me was a pureblood?

I vanished the thought from my mind. Kaname and Ichijo said it was a level E, not a Pureblood.

But they didn't see the vampire, I did. And he did NOT look crazed or anything like that. He was under control...he knew what he was doing.

That explains the hesitation Kaname showed while he was answering my question not even ten minutes ago.

Everything was getting weird around here.

--------------------------------------------------------

**No POV**

Kaname sat in front of his chess board. He placed another piece on the board, and then proceeded to brake that one with his knife.

"She needs to be destroyed, before she ruins my plan."

He turned away from his chess board to look out his window

* * *

**Me: YAY! this one was Longer!**

**Yuki: I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS ONE!  
**

**Zero: Me Either!**

**Me: GET OVER IT!**

**I really need ideas! I am at a writer's block! PLEASE review with ANY suggestions! PLEASE!**


	6. First Kiss

**This chapter is LONG but FAST MOVING! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: another chapter!**

**Sophia" she doesn't own VK, she only owns sophia and the plot**

* * *

**SOPHIA'S POV**

The following days brought more devistation.

My voice kept on getting softer and softer, and my hair kept getting long, which means that I am turning into a vampire, another thought I banished from my head.

Yuki came ever once in a while, but mostly no one came in. Either that or they came in while I was asleep, which was most of the time.

That was another thing that was weird. My muscles and joins were killing me, My hair getting longer, my voice softer and softer, and being sleepy all the time. Nothing adds up.

"Well, damn it! I hate being confused!" I got out of bed and almost calapsed from muscle pain, but i kept on going. I needed out of here and fast.

I looked over and over again, but I could not find the door to the room. Since when do rooms not have doors?

"UGH! I am going to shoot whoever locked me in here!!! Damn it damn it damn it!!!" I threw my gun at the wall and it went off. I just barely dodged the bullet the came flying at me.

I sat down in the middle of the room. The room seemed smaller than the first room I was in. In fact t was COMPLETELY different. The other room was fully furnished. This room had only a bed. The other room had a door, and obviously this one does not.

I thought back to Kaname's un-charecterness in dream that was really reality. I mean, really!

I never saw that look on Kaname before. Zero, yeah, but Zero was always like that.

I tried to remember what happened in the Ally, but for some reason it was blurry. Something did not seem right at all.

I started to get light headed and my vision blurred. I thought i heard footsteps above me, but it was distant. I lied down on the floor facing the ceiling. there was a box-shaped door.

_'A Trap Door. Someone Trapped Me In Here.'_ I thought. Even my thoughts seemed distant.

"Sophia!" some one yelled from above. It sounded like Zero, but it was even more distant than my own thoughts.

Just as I heard the trap door open, my vision went blank, but I could still hear.

Someone splashed my face with water.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

I sat up straight, vision and hearing completely returning.

Zero was kneeled on the floor, me in his arms.

"Oh thank god!" He looked close to tears.

Then he bent his head down and kissed me...on the lips.

At first I was angry, but then i realized how much I liked him.

We are a lot alike in ways i don't think I need to voice out loud (or in my head for that matter)

When he finally pulled away, he was crying.

I thought you were dead.

I sat up and and sat across from him on the floor.

"Zero...I......"

"You what?" he asked

"I......I love you."

* * *

**ZERO'S POV**

"I......I Love You." She said. She blushed and looked away.

"Sophia....I.....I Love you too." I had never said those words to a girl before, but I realized now with all my heart that those words were as true as the fact that I am a vampire. And that was something she will have to find out sooner or later.

She looked back at me. She was crying.

"Zero....." she sobbed, and threw herself into my arms. We hugged for what seemed like forever, but then I realized that the bastard who locked her in here would be back here any minute.

I pulled her into my arms so that I could look her in the eyes, but she has lost concousness.

'Not Good.' I thought to myself.

I clutched her against my chest and jumped out into the open air. I closed the trap door and carried her as fast as I could to the Chairman's office.

It was a long way there, seeing as we were near the Night Class Dorm, which proves that Kaname was the one who locked her under there. The bastard. What are his motives anyway?

Who knew. I only knew that whatever they are, he is planning on killing her, and I will not just stand by while I lose anyone else close to me due to the actions of a stupid Pureblood bastard.

I growled at the thought of that. NO ONE is going to lay their filthy pureblood hands on her, I'll keep my word to that, even if it means killing the lowlife.

* * *

**Ok, so it wasn't THAT much longer, but it was still longer, an I wll be updated a lot now, so please add to your alert list**

**also check out my other FanFictions! ^_^ Read and Review please and thanks for reading! ^.^**


End file.
